Just Another Night
by Daml-Alyx
Summary: Just another night for Clementine. An adventuring party, no more than a few trophies. But chance has their leader survive and, unknown to him, meet her in a very different context. He wishes to drown his sorrows. She has a new toy to play with. Rated M for lemons (explicit) and violence (more implied).


**JUST ANOTHER NIGHT**

The situation was almost too hilarious to believe. Just two days before that night, she had slaughtered a whole adventuring party. A ranger, two magic casters, and a melee combatant. All of them silver, all of them easy. Only the melee managed to survive her torture for more than a few minutes. It would have been slightly disappointing, if the girl ranger hadn't been screaming out for help the whole time. That made it considerably more fun. Clementine thought she wanted the guards, or random bystanders. None of them would've made a difference, but people tend to not think well when they can see their own innards. But as it turns out, the woman was calling for their party leader, a gold-ranked adventurer. Clementine could barely contain her excitement when she found out.

She finally found him. Drunk, depressed. But still, oddly good looking. He was tall, extremely well built, very attractive. And he had to be a strong warrior, too, to be a gold-rank. Without knowing, she had saved the best for last. He would clearly survive for longer than his whole party combined, and then there was the psychological angle of being able to remind him how he utterly failed to be with them when they needed him most. Clementine had at least two hours already set on her mind with just how much she'd do to him.

But then, something happened. An opportunity, so to speak. While she was following him during the night, so late that barely no one could be found on the streets, he noticed her. If that stupid, beer-guzzling beast was more observant, he'd have noticed the plates on her clothing, her trophies showing just how many adventurers she had killed already. His friend, the ranger, even managed to see her hidden weapons seconds before she made sure she'd never see anything again. But this man, this idiotic man, instead mistook her for a simple whore. He looked at her exposed body, the fact she was following an adventurer at night, and took it as an obvious proof Clementine was just a street walker trying to make a living. It had been very, very hard for her not to laugh at his face.

And she played along. She liked the man, his body at least, so she could get something out of her farce. It's not like she was not going to kill him. The two went together to an alley, a remote one no one could hear anything. The fact he was leading her there willingly was just too hilarious. The two agreed to a price. A few silver coins. He was generous, most whores wouldn't demand as much. He had a tear in his eye when he claimed he loved blondes. Clementine felt the laughter coming up when she remembered the ranger being a blonde woman. She didn't think she'd be able to contain it this time, so she followed through with his desires, got on her knees, and slid his throbbing member in her mouth.

He caressed her face while he cried a little. Her muffled laugh looked like a simple smile to him. She opened her eyes wide to look up at him. Playing cute was an act she knew all too well. She was sucking him timidly, only the upper half of his length, while she jerked him off. She stopped for a second, just long enough to give him a gentle kiss on the tip. She might have been going overboard, but she wasn't really sure how to play the part. But he seemed to like it.

And he had grown even more, too. Luckily her mouth was big enough. He was thick and long. Whatever stupid farmer girl he had poked before would have liked it a lot. Maybe even the ranger girl, if her suspicious were correct. Oh, if only she knew the woman who murdered her would be sucking off the man she was so desperately calling for help, less than two days after her death… The thought actually made her hornier. She stopped jerking him off, with both of her hands going to take his pants off, while she went deeper with her mouth.

He groaned, and both of his hands went to her head. He pulled her away by the hair. She smiled up at him, and licked her lips. There was plenty of drool between her mouth and his dick. He breathed heavily, then rammed himself inside her. He went much further than she had been doing till now, so deep that she actually swallowed him whole. He kept her there, and then he slapped the back of her head. She was laughing, even if he didn't care, nor notice, she could only laugh at his naivety. He grabbed her head with both hands again and bobbled it up and down for a while, never letting her go. When he finally pushed her away for her to breathe, he still didn't let go of her, and even slapped his big, wet member on her face. She just laughed and pushed herself forward to deep throat it again. He complied.

The face fucking continued. Her mouth was overblowing, and tears were running down from her face due to the sheer laughter. She could perfectly imagine the dude, so saddened by the loss of his comrades, by the brutal state of their corpses, his depression, his loneliness, how he thought he had finally found comfort, some relief. When he pushed her out again, Clementine simply couldn't contain her laughter. The man was looking at her, estranged, but trusting. He had a smile on his face. Clementine looked down at her own body, so wet by their little activity.

"I hadn't been this dirty since I killed your friends", she laughed, fully incapable to contain herself.

The man's expression took a few seconds to change, but it did. It was not anger, nor feat, but utter, complete shock.

"What?"

"Of course by then it was their blood and guts. I think I got a bit too carried away both times, although it was plenty fun" she smiled up at him.

"Y…you…"

His eyes looked down. His sword was on the ground ever since he took his pants off. He acted slowly, as if she wasn't going to notice. Her smile would have gotten even wider if she wasn't already grinning as much as she could. He knew he had to be fast. He readied himself. But Clementine was much, much faster. And before he could do anything, she had already planted a knife on his manhood. The blade was pressing against him. The blade was sharp enough that she only need to put a tiny bit more pressure to draw blood. But she didn't. She just smiled.

"I know you wouldn't die from this but I'm certain you don't want me to cut anything now, am I right?" she waited. No response "The only reason you are in this situation instead of bleeding out from six parts with less teeth than fingers is because I want to have fun in other ways with you"

He moved a bit again. As if his hand could somehow reach the sword, so far away. Idiot didn't know even if he could grab the sword, it'd be useless before her. She pressed the knife again, pushing his manhood against his abdominals. He squirmed a bit in pain. She loved it. She had to bit her lips. It was merely a scratch for him, but also a big, big threat.

"You… bitch. What do you want?"

"Right now I am going to continue with what I was doing. And if I notice you moving, or speaking, any more than I want you to, I guarantee you you'll be the last of your bloodline"

He was incredibly tense. Which was a natural reaction, of course. His face showed more anger than fear. The poor idiot! His body wanted to move, but he knew he shouldn't. His dick was literally trapped, caught in between his body and her knife, but it was still throbbing. So funny. Even now, the little one wanted more. Clementine lowered her head and began sucking on his balls. She didn't stop looking at his eyes for a second. One single suspicious movement, and she'd remove his beautiful genitals. She hoped he wouldn't be stupid enough to cause that, as her entertainment was far from over.

After a while, she stopped sucking him and gave him her best, cutesy look. He was burning with hatred, and her smile was not faked, but completely sincere. She stopped pressing the blade against his erection and began circling it down, always teasing him, but not actually cutting him. It fell down until it became almost perfectly horizontal, pointing directly towards her mouth. She smiled and began sucking him again. It had always been on her terms, but now he was aware of it, too. She did it violently, but didn't went beyond half of his length. That was the half she reserved for her knife to go up and down slowly, softly, but menacingly.

Her free hand was involuntarily groping herself, touching herself. It had been a long time without action, and her body was enjoying it way too much. She pulled away from him to touch herself with both of her hands, while she looked at him lustfully. Yes… way too long without this.

"Now you're going to use your mouth"

"What? No"

Clementine contained her laughter, once again. Obviously, not feeling the cold edge of a sharp blade in his privates helped him regain his confidence. No problem. She'd eliminate his confidence over and over, she'd transform his hatred into fear. She was once again far too fast for him. A swift movement and she left a deep cut in his leg. Just about as he was about to tumble, she pounced him and tackled him against the ground. Her knee pressed against his leg wound, and her knife went straight for his eye. She didn't stab him, but she made it intensely obvious just how easily she could've gouged his eye out.

"You will remember your place, okay? Listen now" she pressed her knife against his eyelid, and her hand choked him a little "There are a thousand ways I could have tortured you. More than that! Be glad, be very glad I am doing this. Right now you could have a hundred cuts all over your body…" she couldn't help but rub herself against his great, toned body "You'd be missing most of your blood. We'd have played to see if you could identify your own organs. Instead I am just asking you to use your mouth. If you want me to do to you what I did to all your friends, don't say a word. Else, just say "I am sorry, mistress Clementine. I will do what you say", and I won't kill you just now"

He hesitated. Not for long.

"I am sorry, mistress Clementine. I will do what you say"

She kissed him. She didn't remove her knife, nor her hand, but she kissed him as passionately as she could. She rubbed her almost naked body against his naked one. She moaned silently. He didn't say anything, but kissed her back. He cried a bit. That just made her kiss him harder. She got on top of him and turned around. She put both her legs to the sides of his head, and began drawing circles with the knife on his chest.

"Now be a good boy. You wouldn't want to make me angry or disappointed now, would you? You've gone too far for your story to just end when I stab you a dozen times, right? You'll have to avenge your friends somehow… even if tonight you're just my plaything"

His mouth began doing work. Clementine groped herself with a hand while the other kept rubbing the contour of his abdominals with the knife. He was probably stupid enough to think he was actually going to survive. To think he'd get away from that night. Clementine couldn't wait to see his face when he realized he was just about to die. The mere idea made her wetter. She noticed his tongue going in deeper. The idiot was surely thinking he was the cause of that. It was just too good, she laughed internally, but she was sure she must have let some giggle out.

She couldn't help herself and rode his face. He wasn't very good with his mouth, so she had to take matters into her own hand. Typical. Men like him were all about receiving, not so much giving, and this was probably the first time he had to use his mouth like that. Not even the joy of humiliating him was particularly exciting. Disappointed, she stood up.

"Get up"

He did, slowly. He briefly considered getting his sword, but it was too far away and he had already learned she was just much faster. She got closer to him and licked his naked torso, covered in sweat. It was good. But then, in the blink of an eye, she slashed his arm and stabbed him in the kidney. He was about to yell in pain, but then she put the knife right against his mouth. Being the big, tanky melee combatant he was, he had endured much worse, and was capable of not making a noise.

"Tell me, do you think I am playing?"

"You are completely insane"

"I am, yes. And there are many ways someone like me is entertained. Murder. Torture. Do you want me to try those instead?"

Fear. Finally. Pure fear in his eyes.

"No"

"I assumed so. I imagine that, compared to your friends' gory demise, you'd much rather just ravage me right now, no?"

She pressed her body against him. Her free hand took his hands away from his wounds and placed them against her.

"I want to kill you. You killed my friends. I won't rest until I've made justice. I will kill you for their sake"

That made her even more excited. She reached up and kissed him, embracing him with both her arms and her legs. He lazily grabbed her, and penetrated her. She put the knife on his back.

"Well, you won't do that tonight. You're outmatched. Helpless. Does your brute brain realize that, at least?"

She grinded a bit. He rammed it into her.

"Yes"

She savored the moment. His blood loss wasn't excessive, but he'd have trouble to hold her and have sex with her.

"This is all you can do now. Show me your resolve. Show me just how much you want to avenge your friends. Or do I have to whisper into your ear their last words?"

It was so sudden, she was almost surprised. He recovered all his strength. All his energy. That was the man she had been attracted to. He was holding all her weight and still was pounding her like his life depended on it. He probably thought it actually did. She hugged him, poking him with the knife, and got her mouth closer to his ear.

"Whose do you want to hear first? The ranger's?"

She had begun saying it, but he got even more violent. The excitement was too much, and rather than talking, she just bit his shoulder. It was amazing. But it didn't last long. Suddenly he stopped, and he revealed he had a lot of trouble to breathe. His arms were having trouble. Perhaps she had wounded him more than she intended to. Slowly, he placed her against the ground, and he ended up on top on her. He kept penetrating her, but in a much less demanding position.

"Too much for you? Oh, I thought you'd last for longer than they would"

She slapped his face, and instinctively, immediately, he slapped her back. He was much more surprised than she was. It hurt, a tiny bit. She smiled, while he was completely frozen. It gave her an idea.

"Choke me"

"What?"

"Keep on what you're doing, but choke me. If you can leave me unconscious, you'll be free. Great deal, isn't it? I will not kill you for trying that"

He was extremely fast. Both of his hands went to her neck, and began putting on pressure. He still had a lot of strength left, but not enough. The wound in his left arm was too much for him to be able to do it. And even in normal conditions, Clementine doubted he could. She had already stepped into the realm of heroes. A simple gold-rank couldn't overpower her. But seeing him try to his very dearest… her laugh wasn't quite as loud as before because he was obstructing her throat with his hands, but she knew it was loud enough to hurt him.

And he was going much harder than before. He couldn't help it. It was a reflex, an involuntary act he did. If he was so worked up, naturally his hips would follow. It was probably the closest he had been to satisfy her from a purely physical level. He was closer to making her pass out from the pure sexual rush, than from his solid attempt at choking. Her own hips welcomed him and humped at him, wanting more.

He collapsed, exhausted. He hadn't been able to kill her. Clementine savored the moment once again, and turned them both around, so that he was the one with his back against the ground, and she was the one on top. He wasn't reacting. He looked at her, and his good arm was moving, sure. Clementine wasn't certain if he was trying to fight her off or just grope her. But she took her time, riding him.

She climaxed. She had been close for a long time, and now, with her on top and in full command of both of their bodies, she had that little push to get there. She was very silent, though, containing it by biting her lips. Her body shook a lot, which he probably just took like even more aggressive riding, and her free hand choked him, much better than he had. But she didn't want him to pass out. No. Still in her high, she got the knife on his neck.

"Here's our last game of the night, adventurer. It's called Beautiful Death. The second you climax, you die. You survive if you get me off you"

She saw it. The surprise, the terror, the hatred, all in his eyes. And soon, the futility. He realized he was far too weak. Far too wounded. And even far too horny to fight back. His body moved, but he couldn't push her out. His good arm tried to hurt her, but it only made her like it more. The more he struggled, the more she moved. The more she moved, the closer he got.

"W… why?"

She gave him no reply. There was no need to talk to him anymore. She just gave him her biggest, most sincere smile of the night. She rode him with all her energy. He couldn't fight. He couldn't resist. And yet he tried, tried, and that only accelerated him. She saw a light in his eyes the moment his body convulsed to orgasm. And a second before that, she slashed.

It was beautiful, in a way. That man experienced for a few seconds what not many did. A celebration of both life and death. While his excited lower half released all his pent up frustration, his upper half choked in his own blood. For a few seconds, he felt both the greatest pain and the greatest pleasure. His mouth tried to reach out for air, but it only met her lips. She kissed him a living man, and when her mouth got away, he was not one anymore.

When Clementine walked away from the alley, it was still dark. The night cloaked her as it always had. She had a new adornment, a new golden trophy, and the walk home was as good as ever. It was just another night out of many.

There was a lot of noise coming from the nearby inn. Most definitely, a group of adventurers. Clementine couldn't help but laugh. The night was still young.


End file.
